Forevermore
by xXSpiritualWriterXx
Summary: Zero is living in the Night Class dorms, and apparently he's hooked up with... KANAME! This is now a compilation of one-shots I'll write, thanks to multiple requests for more. NO LEMONS! EVER! It's kinda fluff, mostly suggestive. AU & One-shots. THIS IS A YAOI/SLASH boy X boy love FANFIC; IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT!


**Author's Note: This story was a request from Mrs. Charismatic Enigma, by bestest friend/co-author. She wanted a slash fanfic really badly yesterday, and asked me to write one about Vampire Knight. The idea for a story like this had been collecting dust in the back of my mind, so I'm glad to finally write it out! It wasn't a slash story idea originally, but whatever. Please excuse any mistakes in this; I'm only on episode 12 and I haven't read the manga, so I didn't do too much with anything. Enjoy~  
**

**Disclaimer: I WANNA OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT SO BADLY! But, I don't *pout*. The evil voices keep telling me that.**

* * *

_Forevermore_

The large grandfather clock ticked loudly through the dark room, in a rhythm that Kaname found quite peaceful. A sideways glance out the window occupied his attention for a moment. He was laying on his red, leather couch reading a novel, waiting. Waiting for whom?

"I'm back," announced a voice as a person entered through a large set of doors. A candle's light danced in the small breeze of air caused by the action. Zero glanced across the room to Kaname. Their eyes locked briefly before Kaname's closed as he stood with a scoff. Kaname turned and took a few steps toward the book shelf, then stopped.

Zero's long arms had wrapped themselves across Kaname's chest as he leaned into his back. The soft cotton of his shirt had suddenly seemed very welcoming to Zero. "Ah, feeling a bit more affectionate tonight, are we?" Kaname teased.

Zero promptly punched him in his back with a thud. "Shut up, vampire." Kaname was unaffected by the punch, moreover by his apparent nickname.

"Hmph, still calling me that, are you?" Kaname mumbled to himself as he stored the book away on its proper shelf. Zero watched calmly as the vampire reached up to a higher shelf and carefully slid the book into place between two others. The movement was simple, yes, but alluring still. Why?

Kaname always had a certain grace about all of his actions; one that was bestowed only upon vampires. Purebloods were gifted even more with this grace. Everything they did would call to you; every slight movement. Those vampires were really something.

The Pureblood was staring at Zero when he finally stopped thinking so hard. Kaname's eyes now glowed in a glimmering, blood-red hue. They seemed to light the entire room with a firey intensity that was almost unnerving. Zero gasped in surprise before turning away from the vicious eyes.

"Zero," Kaname called in a sweet voice. "Come; entertain me."

"And why would I do that?"

Kaname smirked. "Well, if you don't want to, you could always let me have a taste of your blood."

Zero gasped quietly and looked back at Kaname, who had moved himself directly in front of Zero. Zero's eyes widened as he took a step back, but was stopped when an arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer.

Kaname lowered his head until his lips brushed against the skin of Zero's neck. Zero flinched at the contact, but relaxed with a scowl on his face.

"Don't touch me," Zero growled and paused before adding "vampire."

He could feel Kaname's lips pull into a smile against his neck. "Since you insist on calling me a vampire, maybe I should start acting like one."

Before Zero knew what was happening, he found himself spun around and pinned against the wall with Kaname close behind him. Kaname's hands were tightly wrapped around Zero's wrists as he bowed his head, once again, into Zero's neck.

Zero clenched his teeth as he felt Kaname's tongue lick across the nape of his neck. His hands clenched into tight fists when Kaname's pointed fangs delved into the skin on the side of his neck. The pain was sharp, like being stuck with a needle, but the pain of it lasted longer than that of a needle. It was a pain that almost felt... _nice_.

The warm feel of stray blood dripping down his neck made Zero feel chilled to the bone. He didn't want to like when Kaname did this; he wanted to hate it. He _wanted to_. In actuality, Zero was emotionally affected by his actions in every other way except that. Whether he admitted it out loud or not, in a way, he actually _liked_ when Kaname asked for his blood. He _liked_ handing his blood over to him.

Zero moaned lightly as Kaname's fangs sank in deeper. His brown locks ghosted across Zero's neck, tickling him a bit. After a few seconds, Kaname pulled his fangs out of the teen's skin and looked up at him. "I'm not hurting you too much, am I?" Kaname's voice was silky and calm, yet a hint of concern laced his speech.

"No," came Zero's reply. "You can continue, if you'd like."

Kaname smiled at this, and backed away from Zero's body just enough for him to turn around before closing the space again. The vampire's hand traveled up to Zero's face and brushed a strand of silver hair from in front of his eyes. Kaname's hand then rested on his cheek as he smiled almost fondly at Zero's stern gaze.

"That expression never changes, does it?" Kaname joked. "Always staring at me with those uncertain and distrusting eyes."

Zero glanced away. "Yeah, well you've never done much to gain my trust."

This comment made Kaname sigh heavily. "How many times do I have to say that I love you? Is that not enough in itself?" Still, Zero would not meet his gaze.

Kaname's hand suddenly jerked Zero's face forward. Zero found himself in a passionate kiss that sent butterflies into his stomach.

_Kaname_, Zero thought, flushing. _You stupid vampire!_

Zero pushed into the kiss with strong determination. He wasn't about to lose to a vampire! This one kiss soon became a war of kisses, with Kaname dominating one second, then Zero the next.

At the moment, Kaname had Zero pinned on the floor while he straddled him. Kaname's tongue was dancing across the roof of Zero's mouth as Zero struggled to fight back. He was only losing, because Kaname's tongue had skills that kept him distracted. Zero blushed furiously as yet another moan escaped from his mouth.

Kaname drew back from the kiss slightly, lips still feathering over his teasingly. "Will you scream for me, Zero?" Kaname spoke in a sultry tone.

"Wh-what?" Zero's face flushed a deep red color.

Kaname kissed the bite marks on Zero's neck and worked his way down as he unbuttoned Zero's shirt.

"No!" Zero screeched. "Stop that!" He squirmed under Kaname's touch, his face getting redder each second.

"Call out my name, Zero; my actual name, and _maybe _I'll think about considering your request."

"Bastard," Zero snarled at him. Kaname simply chuckled.

Zero did, eventually, call out Kaname's name. Although, why he did so was for a completely different reason than to make him _stop._

* * *

**A/N: And then Yuki walks in XD. No, she doesn't. I hate Yuki with a passion, so I was gonna have her walk in and totally ruin the moment, but I'll save the hate for some other time.**

**I really need to learn to write longer-than-1,000-words stories. HOW DO YOU OTHER AUTHORS DO IT? There will be more chapters, eventually. I can't say no to people who are willing to beg for another chapter.**

**I hope you liked it, Jasmine~**


End file.
